The present invention relates generally to electric substation load transfer control, and more specifically, to a method for generating electric substation load transfer control parameters, a device for generating electric substation load transfer control parameters, and an electric substation load transfer control system.
Power supply reliability of electric power grids is one of the important aspects of daily life and normal business operation. However, there are a lot of outages that occur on a daily basis for main substations due to, for example, routine maintenance of the substations, accident examinations, repairs and so on. Outages may generally result in large-area blackouts or even large-area power cut accidents. Therefore, for the requirement of maintenance without blackout, it is required to switch the load of an outage electric substation to other substation. In this case, the load transfer strategy applied between electric substations will become critical. A substation load transfer strategy involves the determination of an optimal load transfer path, which means minimizing security risk (including transfer risk and operation risk). This requires meeting with a criterion of minimized load transfer risk.
In the prior art, transfer paths and their risks are analyzed manually. Manual analysis may be only performed for specific load or a transfer task for a specific electric substation. Once the transfer task is changed, it must be re-analyzed manually. Further, in the prior art, it is unable to process multiple load transfer tasks simultaneously. Also, in the design of load transfer control parameters, it is very difficult to take path risk (i.e., transfer risk) and switch risk (i.e., operation risk) into account at the same time. Further, for solutions in the prior art, power flow reverse examination is a very difficult task. Further, because power grids are generally on large scale and complicated, it is difficult to effectively provide parameters for transfer control unless the above factors are considered in an effective and comprehensive manner.
There is not a method provided in the prior art, which may effectively provide parameters for substation load transfer control.